Amor en el crucero por el Caribe
by SwanMnsterQueen
Summary: AU Morrilla. Durante sus vacaciones, Lana decide pasar unos días junto a su familia en un maravilloso crucero por el Caribe. Casualmente, Jennifer y sus hermanos deciden hacer lo mismo... Lo que ninguna de las dos imaginaba era que se conocerían a bordo del Allure of The Seas y que sus vidas cambiarían completamente y para siempre. (Rated M por futuros capítulos)
1. Chapter 1

**_¡HOLA! Volví con una nueva historia... Será sobre Morrilla en este caso. Será un multi-chapter pero no tendrá demasiados capítulos, a lo sumo serán unos 4 o 5. Espero que lo disfruten y sí, sé que el primer capítulo es bastante corto :_ Prometo hacer los demás con mayor longitud. ¡Gracias por leer! Espero ansiosa sus reviews._**

 **Claramente los personajes no me pertenecen. Todo es una historia de mi autoría, basada en actores y/o actrices que caracterizan a los personajes de la serie Once Upon a Time.**

* * *

 **·1·**

Era un día increíble para estar a bordo de un crucero junto a su familia y Lana lo sabía. El sol se encontraba en el punto más alto de ese hermoso cielo que las acompañaba donde sea que fueran. Las nubes eran como el más blanco y suave algodón... Simplemente, maravilloso.

Lana tenía todo un mes de vacaciones, al fin libre de trabajo. Nada de entrevistas, nada de viajes a otros países para asistir a convenciones, nada de reuniones... Nada relacionado con su empleo. Por ese motivo decidió pasar tiempo con su familia y comprar cuatro pasajes para un crucero por el Caribe. El mismo duraría siete noches, partiendo desde Houston a bordo del hermoso Allure Of The Seas con visitas a Costa Maya, Belice y Cozumel, y teniendo el Caribe Occidental como destino. Decidió escoger la Suite Presidencial, la cual tenía dos habitaciones principales con camas King-size; dos baños principales, dos habitaciones adicionales con dos camas individuales convertibles, ambas habitaciones con baño; balcón con jacuzzi; comedor y un pequeño pero completo bar; y un sofá cama en el living.

\- Estar aquí es como estar en el cielo... ¡Miren este lugar! ¡Es maravilloso! - Deena dijo entusiasmada. Ella recorría la suite de punta a punta seguida por su pequeño Sammy, su madre y, claro, Lana.

\- Deena, calmate. No actuarás como una niña de la edad de Sammy durante toda la semana, ¿o sí? - Dolores preguntó con burla en su voz, haciendo que Lana y su sobrino rieran y que Deena la mirara y le sacara la lengua como una niña pequeña.

\- Después de un buen rato viendo cada habitación de la suite, las tres mujeres y el pequeño decidieron ir a la piscina para empezar a disfrutar del increíble y caliente sol y quizás obtener, al menos ellas, un lindo bronceado. Sammy sólo se concentró en hacer amigos y jugar dentro de la piscina.

Cuando su sobrino salió de la piscina, y luego de pasar una hora tomando sol con su madre y su hermana, los cuatro juntos comenzaron a explorar el lugar, caminando lentamente, mirando cada pequeña parte del crucero. Hablaron de lo perfecto y enorme que era... Estaban completamente fascinados. Lana estaba mirando hacia el cielo y aún así podía ver partes del barco, como si estas tocaran el hermoso azul sobre ellos. Se sentía pequeña en esa enorme máquina... Estaba tan distraída mirando todo a su alrededor que no notó que alguien caminaba justo delante de ella. De repente, chocó contra esta persona, casi cayendo al suelo pero la mujer la sujetó antes de que lo hiciera. La morena levantó la vista para ver el rostro de su "salvadora" y quedó completamente muda ante lo hermosa que esta era.

\- ¿Estás bien? - La mujer de ojos verde-azulados preguntó. Lana sólo le sonrió. Su voz... Ella conocía esa voz, ella la conocía.

\- Estoy bien, lo siento tanto... Estaba distraída. - Respondió.

\- Yo también estaba distraída, no te preocupes. ¿Estás segura que no te lastimaste o algo? - Preguntó la rubia nuevamente. Lana asintió y, todavía entre sus brazos, le preguntó:

\- Estoy loca o... Eres Jennifer Morrison, ¿verdad?

\- Sí, soy Jennifer Morrison. - Rió tiernamente. ¡Oh, Dios! Su risa era completamente hermosa, casi tanto como ella. - Y tú eres la gran y hermosa Lana Parrilla... - Agregó mirándola a los ojos y haciendo que Lana mordiera su labio inferior.

\- Sí... - Fue lo único que pudo decir.

\- Es un enorme placer conocerte. - Jennifer dijo, agarrando su mano y besándola como lo haría el más grande caballero. Después miró a Dolores y Deena, quienes estaban mirando esa adorable escena en completo silencio y sonriendo tiernamente, entonces preguntó: - ¿Y las señoritas son? - Lana pareció despertar de su ensoñación y contestó:

\- ¡Oh! Ellas son mi madre, Dolores, mi hermana Deena y él es mi hermoso sobrino Sammy. - Dijo abrazando al niño.

\- Es un placer conocerla, señorita Morrison. - Dijo la madre de Lana. Sammy y Deena sólo sonrieron. Jennifer besó sus manos de la misma manera que hizo con la de Lana y estrechó la pequeña mano del niño con la suya.

\- Llámeme Jennifer, por favor... Y el placer es mío. - Dijo. Después de eso volvió a mirar a la pequeña mujer frente a ella. - Debo irme... Espero volver a verte, Lana.

\- Espero que sí... - Contestó la morena con voz casi inaudible. Se dijeron adiós y la rubia se fue.

En el camino de vuelta a su suite, Lana estuvo callada. No dijo una sola palabra después de que se tropezó con Jennifer. Ella la había visto en la televisión. De hecho, Doctor House era uno de sus programas favoritos. Claramente sabía que la rubia era preciosa, pero jamás imaginó que sería mucho más linda en persona. Deena miró a su hermana y rió antes de decirle:

\- Es malditamente sexy. ¿Verdad, Lana? - Ella miró confusa a su hermana.

\- ¿Qué acabas de decir? - No creía que Deena dijera algo así.

\- ¡Dije que es malditamente sexy!

\- ¡Deena, cállate! Alguien puede escucharte... - La cara de la morena se volvió roja como un tomate. - Y sí, es realmente sexy. - Añadió en un susurro.

\- ¡Mi hermana está enamorada de una sexy actriz! ¡Oh, Dios mío! - Dijo la mayor de las hermanas Parrilla, saltando como adolescente alrededor de Lana y Dolores. Su madre sólo rió ante la extraña situación.

Durante lo que restó del día, incluso durante la cena, Deena molestó a su hermana menor hablándole de Jennifer y sobre lo hermosa que esta era. Parecía una niña, Lana no sabía si ella era la menor de las dos o lo era Deena, hasta tenía ganas de matarla... Claro, no literalmente. La morena sabía que si volvía a ver a Morrison, su hermana no cerraría la boca y no quería pasar vergüenza frente a la rubia.

Al día siguiente, Lana despertó temprano y decidió ir al área de juegos, el único lugar que no vio el día anterior. El sitio se encontraba lleno de niños jugando y corriendo, y gente hablando y riendo. Algunos de ellos la reconocieron y, en forma educada, se acercaron a ella para pedirle una foto o quizás un autógrafo que, por supuesto, ella estaría encantada de dárselos. La actriz siguió caminando hasta que unos pequeños accidentalmente la empujaron cuando pasaron corriendo a su lado. Sintió cómo perdió el control de su cuerpo y estaba a punto de caer al suelo pero, nuevamente... alguien la sostuvo fuertemente contra su pecho.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Bueno, bueno... Al parecer la historia está gustando. Realmente me alegra eso y gracias por sus reviews Me inspiré y bueno... traje el segundo capítulo antes de lo que pensaba.**_

 _ **Respondiendo a un review de Maritexxam, cometí el error de no aclarar que lo narrado en el fanfic ocurre tiempo antes de que ambas actrices comiencen a trabajar en Once Upon a Time, aproximadamente cuando Lana formaba parte de Miami Medical y Jennifer interpretaba un papel en House. Fácilmente hablando, sería el año 2010.**_

 _ **Espero que disfruten la lectura. Y nuevamente, un enorme GRACIAS por leer.**_

 **Claramente los personajes no me pertenecen. Todo es una historia de mi autoría, basada en actores y/o actrices que caracterizan a los personajes de la serie Once Upon a Time.**

* * *

 _ **·2·**_

Los niños estaban completamente aterrados. La mujer casi cayó al piso por culpa de su juego, por estar corriendo por todo el área de juegos. Ellos no quisieron que eso sucediera, no fue intencional. ¿Y si ella estaba enojada? Se lo diría a sus padres y ellos se enojarían también... Estaban en problemas.

\- Lo sentimos mucho, señorita. - Uno de los pequeños dijo, bajando la mirada hacia el suelo. Al parecer él no sabía quién era ella, ni lo mucho que amaba a los niños. Lana lo miró y sonrió ante la ternura que le causó verlo así de apenado. Luego dijo:

\- Estoy bien, cariño. Sólo fue un accidente, no tienen por qué preocuparse... - El niño la miró y también sonrió. - Vayan a seguir jugando, pequeños. - Añadió la morena con ternura en su voz. La pequeña morenita que se encontraba al lado el niño se encontraba mirando completamente sorprendida a la actriz, quién todavía seguía abrazando a esa fuerte mujer de ojos verdes... ¿o eran azules? La niña no lo sabía. A ella no la conocía, a Lana sí. Quizás la rubia era su mejor amiga. Seguro sí. "Solo alguien que te quiere mucho puede abrazarte con tanto cariño", pensó ella. Escuchó a su hermano decirle "¡vamos, Lucy!" y, antes de correr en su encuentro, la pequeña dijo:

\- Mi mamá adora verte en la tele... Eres muy bonita. - El corazón de Lana se derritió por completo al escuchar eso, sintió sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas.

\- Tú eres muy bonita también, cariño. - Dijo, haciendo sonreír a la pequeña Lucy, quien corrió para alcanzar a su hermano. La morena miró de nuevo a la rubia que la estaba sosteniendo entre sus brazos. Sí, era Jennifer de nuevo... - Creo que tengo mucha suerte de que estés en este barco. - Comentó, haciéndola reír. Jennifer movió su mano desde la espalda de Lana hacia su hermoso cabello, poniendo tras su oreja un mechón rebelde que caía sobre su hermoso rostro.

\- Creo que salvarte de caer al suelo es mi misión en la vida. - La rubia rió una vez más.

\- ¡Mi salvadora! - Dijo Lana en un tono irónico y teatral. Ambas rieron nuevamente. Jennifer deshizo el confortable abrazo y preguntó:

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí tan temprano?

\- No sé, desperté temprano y quise conocer el área. ¿Qué hay de ti? - Preguntó tímidamente. Morrison la miró nuevamente. Era realmente hermosa, mucho más que en las fotos o en las series que protagonizaba. Era como un ángel. Un tierno y pequeño ángel.

\- Exactamente lo mismo que tú... - Dijo para luego añadir tímidamente: - ¿Quieres que recorramos juntas el lugar? - Lana asintió y ambas comenzaron a caminar, no sólo por el área de juegos sino por todo el crucero.

Mientras seguían recorriendo, hablaron mucho sobre ellas, buscando conocerse un poco más. Jennifer le contó que había decidido realizar el viaje con sus hermanos, Julie y Daniel, y tener unas "semanas de hermanos", como su madre lo había llamado. Después de un buen tiempo juntas, notaron que era casi hora de almorzar. Dios... El tiempo prácticamente voló y ellas no lo notaron. Era increíble cómo, de un día para otro, se convirtieron en algo parecido a dos amigas. Les encantaba la compañía que se brindaban la una a la otra.

Antes de decirse adiós, Jennifer le preguntó si le gustaría a ella cenar con ella y con sus hermanos y, obviamente, también su familia... A lo cual, Lana asintió entusiasmada. Ella casi corrió hacia su suite para decirle a su madre y a su hermana sobre la cena. Afortunadamente, su familia todavía se encontraba allí cuando ella llegó. Todos la miraron sorprendidos, incluso el pequeño Sammy. ¿Por qué estaba tan feliz y ansiosa?

\- Jennifer nos invitó a cenar con ella y sus hermanos esta noche. - Dijo casi sin aliento.

\- ¿La señorita Morrison? -Sammy preguntó contento. Esa chica le caía bien aunque no sabía por qué. Lana lo miró y cuando estaba a punto de responderle, Deena dijo:

\- Creo que tu tía tiene nueva novia, hijo.

\- ¡Deena! - Dijeron Lana y Dolores al mismo tiempo. El pequeño sólo sonrió.

Jennifer también se dirigió hacia su suite, donde sus hermanos se encontraban hablando sobre diferentes cosas y situaciones, riendo como locos. Esperó por el momento correcto para decirles sobre lo que acordaron con Lana.

Cuando el tema de conversación llegó a su final, ella dijo:

\- Hoy tendremos compañía durante la cena. - Julie y Daniel la miraron confundidos así que la rubia continuó: - Lana y su familia cenarán con nosotros.

\- ¿Quién es Lana? - Preguntó Daniel.

\- ¿La mujer con la que tropezaste ayer? - Dijo su hermana.

\- Lana Parrilla, Daniel. - Comenzó diciendo Jennifer. - La conocí ayer y la volví a ver hoy. Pasamos un tiempo hablando y la invité a ella y a su familia a cenar con nosotros. Espero que no les moleste... - Daniel se sorprendió al escuchar esto y dijo:

\- ¿Conociste a Lana Parrilla y vamos a cenar con ella? ¡Eso es de otro mundo!

\- Hola, yo también soy actriz y cenas todos los días conmigo. - Dijo Jennifer en broma.

\- Pero ella es hermosa y realmente sexy. - Añadió su hermano, ganándose un golpe en el brazo por parte de su hermana.

\- Realmente te gusta esta chica... ¿No es así, Jenn? - Preguntó Julie.

\- Parece ser una buena persona, y es muy divertida. - Jennifer dijo, pero la verdad era que Lana le gustaba mucho más de lo que sus hermanos pensaban.

Tuvieron una estupenda cena. Los hermanos de Jennifer eran tan divertidos como ella y a la familia de Lana realmente les encantó pasar tiempo con ellos. Pasaron horas enteras hablando y riendo, contando historias y todo lo que se cruzara por sus mentes. A pesar de que Lana y Jennifer estaban escuchando y riendo junto a sus familias, no podían dejar de cruzar miradas y, cada vez que la rubia miraba a Lana, esta se ruborizaba completamente y a Jennifer eso le encantaba, la encotraba completamente tierna. En un momento, la rubia le sostuvo la mirada por unos dos o tres minutos y cuando la otra mujer lo notó, lo único que pudo hacer fue morder su labio inferior y bajar la vista, y Jenn realmente tuvo que contenerse a sí misma para no tirar todo lo que se interponía en su camino y besarla tan fuerte como podía... Pero no era el momento indicado. No ahora.

Después de la cena, ambas actrices decidieron caminar un poco. El cielo estaba lleno de estrellas. Era mágico. Siguieron hablando y riendo. Esta vez la morena ya no se sonrojaba cuando la hermosa mujer a su lado la miraba fijamente a los ojos... Al menos no hasta que agarró su mano.

Quince minutos después, notaron que ya era momento de ir a sus respectivas suites y Jennifer se ofreció a acompañar a Lana su habitación. Lana asintió y, cuando llegaron a la Suite Presidencial, la rubia la miró y dijo:

\- Espero que hayas pasado un buen rato, Lana. Yo la pasé maravillosamente...

\- Claro que sí, fue una noche realmente hermosa. Muchas gracias... - Dijo la morena, perdiéndose en esos perfectos ojos claros.

\- ¿Te veré mañana? - Jennifer preguntó con esperanzas de recibir una respuesta afirmativa.

\- Por supuesto... Nos vemos mañana, Jenn. - Lana la abrazó. La rubia acarició tiernamente el rostro de la otra actriz antes de depositar un dulce beso de despedida en su mejilla.


	3. Chapter 3

_**¡NO SABEN LO FELIZ QUE ME HACE VER QUE LES GUSTA LA HISTORIA! Bueno, me calmo. ¡Otro capítulo! :D Espero que les guste y, una vez más, gracias por los hermosos reviews. Me incitan a seguir adelante con esto y nada... MIL GRACIAS.**_

 _ **Con respecto al tema actualización, no subiré otro capítulo hasta el lunes. Desaparezco durante los fines de semana, sí... Sólo porque los sábados trabajo hasta media-tarde y el domingo voy a visitar a mis hermosos sobrinos, así que no podré escribir mucho durante el finde. Espero sepan entenderme. Y bueno, eso es lo que quería comentarles. Disfruten la lectura :)**_

 _ **Nos vemos el lunes**_

 **Claramente los personajes no me pertenecen. Todo es una historia de mi autoría, basada en actores y/o actrices que caracterizan a los personajes de la serie Once Upon a Time.**

* * *

 _ **·3·**_

Al día siguiente, el barco hizo la primer parada en Costa Maya. Los pasajeros tuvieron cuatro horas para conocer un poco el lugar y, si así lo deseaban, ir de compras para conseguir algún souvenir de la visita y cosas como esas. Ese fue el motivo por el cual las actrices no pudieron verse, no hasta media-tarde.

La morena estaba tomando sol con su hermana en el área donde se encontraba la piscina. Cuando Jennifer la vio, su corazón casi de detuvo. Lana llevaba puesto un bikini de color rojo con motas blancas que se veía estupendo en su cuerpo; su piel brillaba bajo los rayos del sol debido a la crema bronceadora; su cabello, el cual generalmente llevaba suelto, estaba ahora atado en un moño algo desordenado debido a que no lo tenía tan largo, dándole un toque aún más sexy y sus ojos estaban protegidos por unas gafas Versace. Y, para completar ese increíble look que podría volarle la cabeza a cualquiera, en su mano derecha sostenía un Margarita al cual, cada momentos, daba pequeños sorbos.

La rubia se acercó hacia el lugar donde ella se encontraba y dijo:

\- ¡Hola! - Empezó... - Por favor, no le digas esto a mi amiga Lana pero eres la mujer más perfecta que he visto en todo el crucero y también en toda mi vida. - Lana la miró a través de sus oscuros lentes. Estaba confundida. ¿En serio Jennifer pensó que ella era otra chica? ¿Acaso no la reconoció?

\- ¿Disculpa? - Dijo algo ofendida, sacándose las gafas de sol para mirarla apropiadamente. Jennifer rió.

\- Sólo bromeaba, bonita. - Se sentó en la reposera que estaba al lado de la morena y se acercó un poco más a ella para poder susurrarle algo al oído. - Pero no mentía al decirte que eres la mujer más perfecta del mundo. - La cara de la morena se volvió tan roja como un tomate en cuestión de segundos. Ese efecto que la actriz tenía en ella era raro e increíble al mismo tiempo. Jennifer se alejó nuevamente del espacio personal de Lana y saludó a Deena quien, luego de devolverle el saludo, le dijo a su hermana que volvería a la habitación. Era claro que quería dejarlas solas... Y así lo hizo.

Cuando su hermana mayor se fue, Lana miró una vez más a Jennifer y sonrió. ¿Alguien podía explicarle por qué era tan hermosa? Llevaba ese bonito bikini azul quedaba hermoso con su piel y hacía que sus ojos parecieran mucho más claros. Si tenía que ser 100% sincera... La rubia tenía un cuerpo que la volvía loca. Es decir, cuando ella la veía en la TV notaba lo hermosa que era pero nunca pensó que lo sería de una manera tan asesina. Realmente le gustaba Jennifer. No podía dejar de mirarla, desde sus preciosos ojos hasta sus labios... Esos labios que tanto ansiaba probar. Moría por besarla, mucho más ahora que Jenn dijo que ella le parecía bonita. ¿Pensaba eso realmente? Si se lo había dicho, por algo era...

\- Tú eres la mujer más linda que he visto en mi vida... Y la más dulce también. - Dijo de repente, sorprendiendo a la rubia y haciéndola reír suavemente. La risa más tierna del universo.

Después de esto, Lana se levantó de su asiento y se sentó justo al lado de la otra actriz. Una vez más, esta se acercó a ella, pero esta vez tomó su rostro entre sus manos de una manera realmente tierna. La morena pudo sentir el calor de sus manos en sus mejillas... Pero la rubia no la besó. No hasta que, luego de mirar sus bonitos ojos marrones, encontró la respuesta que buscaba. Lana quería besarla tanto como ella deseaba hacerlo.

En menos de dos segundos, sus labios se encontraron en un beso corto y dulce. La rubia la miró otra vez a los ojos y ambas sonrieron. Por un momento se quedaron así... Sólo mirándose dulcemente la una a la otra, agarradas de las manos. Esta vez, quien se acercó para dar el beso fue Lana, acariciando los labios de Jennifer haciendo que abriera levemente su boca dándole el permiso para que sus lenguas se encontraran. Puso una mano en su mejilla mientras que sus labios encajaban perfectamente con los de ella. Jennifer le dio el mejor beso francés de su vida. Fue tan perfecto como lo imaginó. El beso que ambas necesitaban desde el primer momento en que se vieron.

Esa noche, ninguna de las dos pudo dormir. Todo era muy raro. ¿Quién imaginaría que encontrarían a alguien que se volvería tan especial para ellas en ese crucero? Jennifer parecía ser una buena chica pero... ¿y si sólo buscaba tener algo con ella durante esos días y nada más? Bien. No era el momento de pensar en eso. Sólo se vive una vez, ¿verdad? Igualmente Lana tendría que cuidarse de no sentir nada realmente fuerte por la rubia si ella la lastimaría luego, entonces... ¿qué debía hacer?

Mientras tanto, Jennifer estaba en su habitación pensando en lo hermosa, dulce, inteligente y única que era la morena. Ella nunca había conocido una mujer como esa pequeña latina. Lana era especial y quería conocerla un poco más, necesitaba pasar más tiempo con ella y hacerla sentir bien y amada. Quería besarla y morder sus labios de nuevo. La actriz se sintió en el cielo cuando la besó. Sus besos eran realmente diferentes a los que sus ex novias solían darle.

Durante los siguientes dos días, la morena trató de evitar a Jennifer.

Cuando el crucero arribó a Belice, Lana se dio cuenta de que la actriz la llamaba pero actuó como si no la hubiera escuchado y la rubia supo que algo no andaba bien. Fue por eso que, esa tarde, decidió hablar con Deena y pedirle un favor... Jennifer le dijo que necesitaba que le dijera a su hermana sobre tener una cena solo ellas dos, una cena de hermanas. La rubia haría algo especial para ella y quería sorprenderla. La mayor de las Parrilla accedió a hacer lo que la actriz le pedía y, antes de ir a hablar con Lana sobre la cena, decidió hablar primero con su madre sobre la idea de Jennifer así ella buscaba algo que hacer con Sammy y Lana no insistiría en tener una cena familiar esa noche.

Lana caminó al gran comedor del crucero usando un bonito vestido de noche de color verde que realzaba sus curvas y hacía que sus pechos se vieran más grandes, bastante tentador. Complementó el vestuario con unos stilettos negros y un maquillaje bastante natural, sólo un simple delineado tipo "ojo de gato", máscara de pestaña y labial rojo; y su corto cabello bien arreglado.

Cuando llegó al lugar donde cenarían, uno de los meseros la guió hacia una habitación separada. Mientras caminaba detrás del muchacho, la actriz comenzó a pensar que todo era bastante extraño, que Deena quisiera hacer todo eso le dejaba unas cuantas dudas. ¿Por qué actuaba de esta manera?

La morena se dio cuenta de que nada tenía sentido. Su hermana le había dicho sobre tener una cena sólo ellas dos y quería, específicamente, que usara algo un poco sexy. Sí, era completamente raro.

Al llegar a lugar donde estaba siendo dirigida, el joven mozo abrió la puerta para dejarla entrar. Ella miró hacia el interior de la habitación y quedó completamente muda...


	4. Chapter 4

**_¡Hola, chicos! Primero que nada les pido un millón y medio de disculpas por subir este capítulo tan tarde. Sé que lo prometí para el lunes pero el fin de semana perdimos a una persona a quien amábamos muchísimo y, para ser sincera, estuve sin ganas de nada estos días._**

 ** _De nuevo, gracias por los hermosos reviews y espero que disfruten la lectura. Me sigue sorprendiendo el ver que cada vez son más los que siguen la historia y eso me hace realmente feliz..._**

 ** _Perdón de nuevo por el restraso. ¡Gracias por leer!_**

 **Claramente los personajes no me pertenecen. Todo es una historia de mi autoría, basada en actores y/o actrices que caracterizan a los personajes de la serie Once Upon a Time.**

* * *

La primer cosa que captó su atención fue la mesa. En ella había un par de colores que se imponían en la decoración: rojo y rosa. Esos colores están obviamente asociados con el amor, la pasión y la ternura. La mesa estaba también llena de pétalos de rosa y, encima de los platos, habían servilletas dobladas en forma de lirios de agua.

Como todo el mundo sabe, no hay nada más romántico que una cena a la luz de las velas. Y así es como toda la habitación estaba decorada... Velas rojas por todas partes. Y, para completar el increíble ambiente, se podía escuchar música realmente romántica de fondo.

De repente, sintió dos manos en su cintura y unos labios besando tiernamente su hombro. Cerró los ojos ante la sensación.

\- ¿Te gusta lo que ves? - Jennifer susurró a su oído, haciéndola suspirar.

\- Sí... - Lana contestó, todavía con los ojos cerrados y disfrutando la cálida respiración de la rubia sobre su piel. La actriz la abrazó por la espalda y besó su cuello, haciendo que un jadeo involuntario surgiera de la morena. - ¿Por qué hiciste todo esto? - Preguntó esta, abriendo al fin sus ojos y volteándose para mirar a Jennifer. Ella acarició su mejilla y miró a sus perfectos ojos marrones.

\- Porque quería sorprenderte. Pensé que te gustaría tener una cena así... - La hermosa actriz contestó y ambas sonrieron.

\- Me encanta, Jenn. Todo es realmente perfecto... - Lana la besó, perdiéndose en esos labios que tanto extrañaba besar. Luego de unos minutos detuvieron el beso. La morena la miró nuevamente y susurró un tierno "gracias", antes de darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla. Jennifer tomó su mano y la guió hasta la mesa.

En ese pequeño instante, Lana pudo observar lo bella que se encontraba la mujer que ocupaba cada uno de sus pensamientos... Llevaba un vestido negro, a la altura de las rodillas, con zapatos rojos y los labios en un suave tono rosa. Su precioso cabello rubio caía sobre sus hombros en ondas perfectamente formadas. No podía estar más hermosa.

Como la mujer completamente educada y amable que era, Jennifer corrió un poco la silla para que su cita pudiera sentarse y, luego de eso, se sentó en frente de ella, del otro lado de la mesa. Minutos después, una moza entró en el pequeño comedor privado con dos botellas de vino, uno tinto y otro blanco. La mujer sirvió en ambas copas el vino blanco que ambas actrices eligieron para la cena y les dijo que la comida estaría lista en unos minutos así que, cuando la joven se fue, ellas comenzaron a hablar.

\- No quiero incomodarte, - dijo la rubia. - pero me gustaría saber por qué te alejaste tanto de mi durante estos días. ¿Hice algo que te molestó? - Lana mordió su labio inferior, completamente avergonzada. Se preguntaba a sí misma cómo pudo pensar que Jenn sólo jugaría con ella. Desde el primer momento que cruzaron palabra, supo que ella era diferente a las otras mujeres con las que había estado. Se sentía diferente cuando estaban juntas. Quizás era grande su miedo de que la lastimen de nuevo, pero Jennifer no haría eso. ¿Por qué pensó de esa manera? Se sentía completamente idiota... Su cabeza estaba por explotar por todos los pensamientos que tenía en su mente. Las lágrimas estaban a punto de caer por sus mejillas y, cuando la rubia lo notó, se levantó de su asiento y caminó hasta Lana, arrodillándose a su lado. No le importó que su vestido pudiera ensuciarse. Lo último que quería era verla llorar. Jennifer agarró su mano y...

\- Lo siento. - La morena musitó.

\- Lana, todo está bien. Por favor, no llores... Me parte el alma verte mal. - Contestó, mirándola profundamente a los ojos. - ¿En qué pensabas? - Lana supo que podía confiar en ella. No sabía por qué, pero confiaba perdidamente en Jennifer así que abrió su corazón...

\- Tenía miedo de sentir algo más fuerte de lo que ya siento por ti y que luego me lastimes...

\- Nunca te lastimaría, cariño. No soy idiota... Bueno, soy bastante idiota a decir verdad. - Las dos rieron y Jennifer continuó: - Sé que eres una persona realmente valiosa, una mujer increíble y sé cómo respetar a las mujeres como tú. Realmente me gustas, Lana. Y, si me das un pequeño espacio en tu corazón para demostrarte cuánto puedo amarte, no desperdiciaría esa oportunidad por nada en este mundo.

\- Eres realmente adorable, Jennifer... ¿Dónde has estado toda mi vida? - Preguntó la morena, acariciando suavemente su mejilla. Jennifer la besó en los labios.

\- No lo sé... - Rió. - Pero ahora que te encontré, no quiero ni voy a dejarte ir. - Se besaron una vez más, siendo interrumpidas por los mozos trayendo la cena.

La cena consistía en dos platos: filetes de pescado al horno con patatas y salsa blanca de primer plato, y costillas de cerdo con salsa de mostaza para el segundo. Todo estaba delicioso. Jennifer realmente sabía cómo elegir las platos correctos para una cena romántica.

La mesa estaba ahora llena de postres. Torta rosa, chocolates, tiramisú de fresa, pastel de queso, y un montón de otras cosas. La rubia decidió hacer un brindis antes de terminar la increíble cena que estaban teniendo. Sirvió la deliciosa champaña de etiqueta negra en sus copas y dijo:

\- Por más noches como ésta. - Levantó un poco su copa. Lana sonrió y se mordió el labio inferior. Jennifer quiso morder ese labio de nuevo... La morena dijo:

\- Por más noches como ésta... Siempre contigo. ¡Salud! - Chocaron sus copas y bebieron el champaña. La rubia actriz caminó hacia ella una vez más y, después de agarrar la copa de su mano para dejarla sobre la mesa, la besó con ansias... Demostrándole lo mucho que necesitaba sentir sus labios pegados a los de ella.

Luego decidieron caminar por todo el crucero, tomadas de la mano, riendo y jugando como niñas. El tiempo cambió y comenzó a hacer un poco de frío, así que Jennifer abrazó a su pequeña morena. Sintió que esta temblaba a causa del frío viento y decidió que era el momento para llevarla a su habitación para que pudiera descansar y estar bien arropada en su cama en lugar de arriesgarse a que le diera un resfriado.

Cuando llegaron al ascensor, Jennifer presionó el botón del segundo piso, donde sus suites se encontraban. Caminaron un poco más y llegaron primero a la Suite Real, la de Jennifer, que estaba a dos suites de la de Lana. La morena la miró y preguntó:

\- Esta es tu suite, ¿no? - Jenn asintió. Ella simplemente sonrió y se mordió el labio de nuevo con picardía.

\- ¿Puedo morder ese labio yo también? - Preguntó la rubia. Lana apoyó su cuerpo en la puerta principal de la suite y la miró de manera atractiva y liberó su labio para decirle:

\- Podrás hacerlo... mientras que estemos las dos solas en tu habitación. - Jennifer estaba muy sorprendida por su respuesta. ¿Cómo podía hacer eso? La forma en que solía tomarla por sorpresa y descolocarla por completo era tan... wow. Así que se acercó un poco más y apretó su cuerpo contra el de ella, dándole un beso que las dejó a las dos sin aliento.


	5. Chapter 5

**_¡Hola! Sé que pasaron prácticamente mil años desde que publiqué el capítulo anterior pero al fin les traje el último capítulo. La inspiración desapareció y se fue de vacaciones por varios meses, jajaja. PERDÓN :( Espero que disfruten el capítulo..._**

 _ **MyssFashionGirl, si ves esto... No me mates por haberte dejado con la intriga por tanto tiempo. Ojalá el capítulo haga que te olvides que me llevó años actualizar...**_

 _ **Los dejo con la lectura y gracias a los que siguen leyendo a pesar de todo.**_

 **Claramente los personajes no me pertenecen. Todo es una historia de mi autoría, basada en actores y/o actrices que caracterizan a los personajes de la serie Once Upon a Time.**

* * *

 **·5·**

Luego de un rato, con sus respiraciones agitadas, dejaron de besarse y se miraron tiernamente. Ambas pudieron notar el deseo presente en los ojos de la otra y sabían que no se estaban equivocando al apostar todo por esta relación que estaban empezando.

Jennifer usó su tarjeta de ingreso y abrió la puerta de la suite que compartía con sus hermanos. Tomó la mano de la morena y al entrar la sintió tensarse. Cerró la puerta y miró a Lana.

\- ¿Sucede algo? - Preguntó.

\- Tus hermanos...

\- Oh... Puede que ellos hayan invitado a tu familia a cenar y a divertirse un poco en la sala de juegos para poder darnos un tiempo a solas. - Las mejillas de la pequeña latina tomaron rápidamente un color rojizo. Por supuesto que todos sabían que algo pasaría entre ellas dos esa noche. No era algo que le molestase pero ya podía imaginarse claramente las preguntas incómodas que le haría Deena cuando la viera.

Mientras tanto, Jennifer seguía observándola morderse el labio y pensando en quién sabe qué. Con ayuda de su dedo pulgar hizo que la morena liberase su labio, depositando luego un suave beso en él.

\- Te ves muy hermosa cuando te sonrojas. - Le dijo antes de besarla de nuevo. - Te ves hermosa siempre. - Agregó.

Lana se lanzó hacia ella, rodeando con sus brazos el cuello de la rubia, besándola con ansias. Jennifer respondió de la misma manera, levantándola y haciendo que su chica rodeara su cintura con las piernas.

Se dirigieron a la habitación de Jenn, quien no bajó a la morena hasta llegar a su cama. Hizo que Lana se recostara y comenzó a besar sus hermosas piernas, subiendo lentamente hasta quedar a horcajadas sobre ella y así volver a besar sus carnosos labios mientras Lana, tímidamente, acariciaba el cuerpo de la rubia, ese cuerpo que tanto deseaba tocar y recorrer con sus labios.

Poco a poco fueron haciendo a un lado esas prendas que ya les resultaban molestas, empezando por los zapatos, los vestidos y quedando solamente en ropa interior.

Por un momento Jennifer se vio obligada a abandonar esos hermosos labios que tanto le gustaba besar. Tuvo el impulso de apartarse para observar el cuerpo de su morena.

\- Eres absolutamente perfecta, Lana Parrilla. - Dijo, posando sus manos sobre la tela del fino sujetador que la otra mujer llevaba, pudiendo sentir como poco a poco sus pezones comenzaban a endurecerse. La ayudó a sentarse para poder desabrochar más fácilmente su sujetador y lo tiró a un lado, junto a sus otras prendas. Pudo notar como, nuevamente, la morena se sonrojaba bajo su mirada. Posando sus manos en las mejillas de la actriz, hizo que la mirara a los ojos para luego decirle: - No te imaginas lo mucho que te deseo...

Lana sonrió, y la besó. Mientras le sacaba el sostén a Jennifer, fue bajando desde su boca hasta sus pechos con húmedos besos que volvían loca a la rubia. Tomó uno de sus rosados pezones entre sus labios y luego comenzó a acariciarlo con su lengua, mientras sus dedos jugaban con el otro evitando dejarlo desatendido y causando Jennifer soltara un pequeño gemido.

Tomándola por sorpresa, invirtió sus posiciones siendo ahora ella quien quedó a horcajadas sobre Jenn, besándola apasionadamente una vez más antes de descender hacia esa zona que tanto ansiaba probar.

Jennifer se sentía morir. El cálido toque de la morena la hacía rebozar de placer y todavía no había comenzado a tocarla de la manera que ella y su cuerpo necesitaban. La observó mientras le quitaba aquella pequeña prenda que cubría su parte más intima y arqueó levemente su espalda cuando sintió la lengua de Lana recorrer su sexo antes de poner toda su atención en su clítoris, enviando un inmenso placer a cada fibra de su cuerpo. Con cada roce de su lengua, la espalda de la rubia se encorvaba y gemidos cada vez más fuertes se escuchaban en la habitación.

La morena hizo uso de sus dedos, comenzando un lento vaivén, llevando poco a poco a la rubia a la cima. No pasó mucho tiempo para que esta llegara al clímax, soltando un gemido que pareció más un grito, haciendo que Lana sonriera orgullosa y se acercara besarla mientras su respiración y los latidos de su corazón volvieran a su ritmo normal.

\- Eso fue increíble, bonita... Pero ahora es mi turno. - Le dijo. Acostó a Lana sobre la cama, le sacó de manera lenta y tortuosa esas bragas que solo estorbaban. Besó sus pechos, mordisqueó sus pezones e introdujo dulcemente sus dedos en su vagina. La morena mordió fuertemente su labio, tratando de contener sus gemidos al sentir esos pequeños intrusos moverse en su interior. - Por favor, no te contengas - pidió Jennifer -. Necesito y quiero escucharte. - Y no tuvo que repetirlo dos veces. Lana comenzó a gemir, sintiéndose cómo un placentero orgasmo comenzaba tensar su cuerpo.

Antes de que los espasmos de su primer orgasmo terminaran, la rubia guió su boca al sexo de la hermosa mujer que le había robado el corazón, haciendo que todo su cuerpo comenzara a excitarse una vez más. Con la mayor dulzura, Jennifer le hacía un oral increíble.

Después de darle dos orgasmos, se acostó a su lado y la besó tiernamente. Sus manos recorrieron una vez más el cuerpo de Lana que ahora estaba perlado de sudor, al igual que el suyo.

Se quedaron así por un rato, perdidas en sus pensamientos... Volviendo a repasar en su mente lo que acababa de suceder unos minutos atrás. Lana no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro y girarse a mirar a los ojos a su rubia. Jennifer hizo lo mismo, no sin antes atraerla hacia ella y abrazarla dulcemente.

\- ¿Qué pasará con nosotras cuando el crucero llegue a su fin? - Pregunto la morena algo insegura. No quería separarse de ella, hacía ya mucho tiempo que no se sentía tan segura con alguien y realmente tenía miedo que todo fuera cuestión de pasar unos días juntas.

\- Me encantaría que este crucero durara para siempre... - Dijo Jennifer, mientras acariciaba la espalda de Lana. - Lastimosamente, no será así pero eso no quiere decir que voy a dejarla ir tan fácilmente, señorita Parrilla. - Ésta sonrió, sintiéndose de repente mucho más aliviada. Con una seductora sonrisa en su rostro, Jennifer volvió a posicionarse arriba de su hermosa latina y la besó una vez más. Jamás se cansaría de besar y morder esos deliciosos labios. - Te dije que si me lo permitías te demostraría cuánto puedo llegar a amarte y, créeme, aún no te he demostrado nada... Necesito mucho más tiempo a tu lado para eso, así que quieras o no, seguiré molestándote por mucho tiempo. - Le dijo en tono burlón, haciendo reír a la otra mujer.

\- Puede molestarme las veces que quiera, señorita Morrison. - Dijo Lana antes de darle un beso más, el cual fue efusivamente respondido.

Las manos de ambas descendieron hasta encontrar el punto de placer de la otra mujer, introduciendo sus dedos, comenzando a excitarse una vez más. Sus cuerpos reaccionaron rápidamente mientras juntas buscaban su liberación.

Se amaron hasta el amanecer. A pesar de lo cansadas que estaban física y mentalmente, siguieron haciendo el amor hasta caer completamente rendidas, durmiéndose en cuestión de segundos.

Al otro día, despertaron casi a la hora del almuerzo. Era el ante-último día antes de que el crucero llegara a su destino y cada una fuera por caminos diferentes. A pesar de que ambas quería quedarse en la habitación, amándose como lo habían hecho la noche anterior, sabían que debían disfrutar el día junto a sus familias que las esperaban en el comedor para almorzar, así que decidieron darse una rápida duchas juntas y fueron al encuentro de sus seres queridos, no sin antes pasar por la suite de la morena para que esta pudiera cambiar de ropa.

Llegaron tomadas de la mano y cuando los hermanos de Jennifer las vieron, comenzaron a aplaudirles y Deena se les unió rápidamente. Realmente amaba molestar a su hermana hasta que perdiera la paciencia y quedara roja como un tomate.

\- Voy a matarla. - Dijo en un susurro, haciendo reír a su chica.

\- Tranquila, sólo buscan molestarnos. - Respondió esta dándole un pequeño apretón de mano antes de sentarse en los asientos que dejaron reservados para ellas.

Como lo imaginó Lana la otra noche al entrar a la suite de Jennifer, su hermana comenzó a preguntarle de manera poco discreta sobre su noche con la rubia hasta que Dolores le dijo que no era momento de hablar de lo mucho que se divirtieron las mujeres ya que Sammy se encontraba con ellos. Todos en la mesa rieron y comenzaron a hablar sobre otra cosa.

Durante todo el día no hicieron más que robarse pequeños besos. Ya se sabía que estaban juntas pero era demasiado pronto como para hacerlo público, ni siquiera ellas estaban completamente seguras si eso funcionaría o no.

A la hora de la cena, la morena se encontraba callada. Varias veces tuvieron que llamarla para sacarla de su ensoñación pero rápidamente volvía a desconcentrarse. Por este motivo, Jennifer se acercó a ella y le pidió que la acompañase un momento al tocador.

\- ¿Qué sucede, cariño? - Le preguntó apenas llegaron al baño.

\- ¿Qué sucede con qué?

\- ¿En qué estás pensando? Estás muy distraída. - Dijo Jennifer, tomando las manos de la latina entre las suyas.

\- En lo mismo que ayer, amor. - Contestó, suspirando. - Te he tomado demasiado cariño, Jenn. No quiero alejarme de ti ahora que por fin te encontré.

\- No será por mucho tiempo... Yo tampoco aguantaré estar lejos de ti, pero nos veremos apenas podamos. Sé que ambas estamos con grabaciones y eso nos complica demasiado pero esperar valdrá la pena siempre y cuando después de eso pueda volver a ver esa hermosa sonrisa que tienes. - La morena sonrió y se abalanzó sobre ella para besarla.

\- Tienes razón, esperar valdrá la pena. - Le dijo, besándola una vez más para luego volver a la mesa junto a los demás.

Al día siguiente, el crucero finalmente llegó a su último destino. Era el momento de decir adiós y esperar a que pudieran volver a verse.

Se despidieron con un cálido abrazo y un dulce beso que prometía secretamente mil cosas. Lágrimas involuntarias cayeron por las mejillas de la morena, lágrimas que Jennifer rápidamente secó. Besándola nuevamente, tomó una de sus manos y depositó un pequeño papel en ella. Fue en ese momento que Lana recordó que no habían intercambiado números aún.

\- Léelo cuando luego de que me vaya. - Dijo la rubia cuando vio que la morena estaba por leer lo que estaba escrito en el pedazo de papel. Entonces suspiró y le dijo:

\- Adiós, Jenn...

\- Adiós, Lana...

Al llegar al hotel donde se hospedaría con su madre, su hermana y su sobrino, Lana entró a la que sería su habitación por unos días y cerró la puerta tras ella. Apoyó su frente contra la puerta y se permitió llorar, ya que desde que se despidió de Jennifer trató de contenerse para no preocupar a su familia.

Secando las lágrimas que le impedían ver con claridad, llevó su mano al bolsillo de sus jeans y sacó el papel. Estaba segura de que el número de su rubia estaría escrito en él y quería enviarle un mensaje para agradecerle por haber hecho de ese viaje el mejor de su vida. Lo desdobló cuidadosamente y, para su sorpresa, no tenía ningún número, ninguna dirección de correo... "Dejemos que el destino vuelva a juntarnos. Pensaré en ti todos los días...", leyó para sí misma. Y sonrió...

Sonrió porque sabía que así sería.

Sonrió porque sabía que si la vida las unió una vez, volvería a hacerlo porque estaban destinadas a estar juntas.

Sonrió porque sabía que Jennifer cumpliría su promesa de demostrarle que la amaría más que nadie.

Lo que ninguna de las dos sabía era que el destino las juntaría mucho antes de lo que pensaban, interpretando a una salvadora y a una reina malvada que se odiaban cuando, en realidad, esas dos actrices fuera de sus respectivos papeles... se amaban.

* * *

 **FIN.**


	6. Epílogo

_**Un eterno GRACIAS a todos los que leyeron este fanfic, por todos sus reviews y por todas las hermosas palabras que dijeron.**_

 _ **Espero que este epílogo les guste tanto como a mi. Realmente disfruté escribiéndolo y espero que ustedes disfruten al leerlo... Sin nada más que decirles, nuevamente gracias, y que tengan una buena lectura.**_

 **Claramente los personajes no me pertenecen. Todo es una historia de mi autoría, basada en actores y/o actrices que caracterizan a los personajes de la serie Once Upon a Time.**

* * *

 **·EPÍLOGO·**

 _Un mes después..._

Ambas debían admitir que fue muy difícil olividarse de lo que pasó... Aunque, en realidad, no querían olvidarlo. Habían pasado los mejores días de su vida en esas vacaciones, en ese crucero.

Jennifer realmente se arrepentía de no haberle pedido a Lana su número y de no habérselo dado ella en ese pequeño papel que había dejado en la palma de su mano cuando se despidieron. Se sentía completamente idiota.

La extrañaba. Quería poder besarla y abrazarla de nuevo.

Pidió a su mánager que intentara comunicarse con el de la morena y que consiguiera, de una manera u otra, su número telefónico o su dirección de correo, pero el resultado fue nulo.

A la actriz latina sólo le quedaban unas escenas más que grabar con Miami Medical y su trabajo allí estaría terminado.

Mientras estaba en el set, todo le recordaba a la Dra. Cameron... A Jennifer, en realidad. Necesitaba sentir sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo una vez más. Pero sin darse por vencida, continuó esperando a que el día en que volvieran a encontrarse finalmente llegara. Si hay algo que Lana Parrilla jamás perdería, es la esperanza.

* * *

 _Tres meses más tarde..._

Había mucho tráfico y estaba llegando quince minutos tarde. Odiaba llegar tarde. Al parecer eso era algo que tendría en común con el nuevo personaje que interpretaría.

Si tenía que admitir algo, era que tenía miedo. Esa noche conocería al resto del elenco, debido a que cada uno tuvo días diferentes para realizar las audiciones. Al único al que había conocido era al pequeño Jared, quien sería su hijo en la serie. Le pareció un niño encantador y muy talentoso, amaría trabajar junto a él.

Hacía dos o tres días que se había mudado a su nuevo apartamento en Vancouver, donde pasaría sus días durante el tiempo que duraran las grabaciones de la serie. Las mismas comenzarían al mes siguiente pero ya debían comenzar a ensayar y, por ese motivo, Adam y Eddie – los productores de Once Upon a Time – habían acordado tener una cena junto a todos los del elenco principal, para que pudieran conocerse primero. Así sería más sencillo para el momento en que los ensayos comenzaran.

Cuando por fin llegó, uno de los mozos del elegante restaurante la guió hasta la mesa donde ya la mayoría de los actores y actrices se encontraban, solo habían tres sillas vacías. Una en frente de Ginnifer Goodwin, a quien reconoció automáticamente, y otras dos sillas más al lado de Jared.

Adam se levantó de su asiento y le tendió la mano a la morena, para luego estrecharla en un fuerte abrazo. Eddie hizo lo mismo antes de comenzar a decir:

\- Aquí tenemos a nuestra hermosa y única Reina Malvada. - Todos respondieron con un cálido "buenas noches" y Lana sonrió. Sus mejillas tomaron un suave color rojizo.

Vio cómo el pequeño Jared, quien estaba sentado al lado de su madre, se levantó de un salto y corrió a abrazarla.

\- ¡Hola, Lana! Es bueno volver a verte. - Le dijo el niño de manera muy tierna.

\- Lo mismo digo, cariño. - Contestó la morena, agachándose un poco para darle un beso en la mejilla.

Rápidamente, los productores presentaron a los demás miembros del elenco, explicándole qué papel tendría cada uno en la serie. Todos parecían realmente agradables, mucho más Ginnifer, el rubio llamado Josh y, por supuesto Jared, quien ya había robado su corazón desde el primer momento que lo vio en las audiciones.

Aún faltaba una persona más por llegar. Adam le dijo que quien sería su más grande enemiga en Once se encontraba en el baño y no tardaría en volver.

Lana se excusó, ya que también necesitaba ir al tocador para adecentarse un poco. Había llegado tan apurada que su cabello debía ser un desastre.

Se dirigió hacia donde el baño de mujeres se encontraba y entró. Sólo había una mujer lavándose las manos, una rubia alta que volteó al escuchar la puerta cerrarse.

La morena aún tenía las llaves de su auto en las manos, las mismas cayeron ruidosamente al suelo al ver el rostro de aquella mujer. Sintió cómo sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y su labio inferior tembló ligeramente.

La mujer le sonrió, mostrando sus blancos dientes. Acercándose poco a poco a Lana, quien aún se encontraba estática, como si hubiera visto a un fantasma.

\- Hola, bonita. - Dijo la rubia, quedando ahora muy cerca de la otra actriz, casi invadiendo su espacio personal.

\- Hola... - Musitó, mirándola a los ojos y sonriendo. - Hola, Jenn. - Volvió a decir con un tono de alivio, antes de dar un paso más y abrazar a esa mujer a la que tanto había extrañado.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer sin que ella intentara evitarlo. Sintió cómo los fuertes brazos de Jennifer rodeaban su cintura, atrayéndola más hacia ella.

\- Te dije que el destino volvería a unirnos, Lana. - Susurró al odio de la morena, causándole escalofríos y haciéndole sentir cómo su corazón se llenaba con una cálida sensación.

Alejándose un poco para poder mirarla de nuevo, tocó su mejilla para comprobar que no estaba loca, que no era solo un sueño.

\- Realmente estás aquí... Te he echado mucho de menos, cariño. - Dijo Lana, dándole un suave beso en los labios a su rubia. Ésta secó delicadamente las lágrimas de la morena y volvió a besarla, más intensamente esta vez.

\- También te extrañé. - Le dijo al terminar el beso. - ¿Qué haces aquí? - Preguntó. - No es que no me alegre, claro... Pero no vives en Vancouver por lo que me has contado.

Lana soltó una tierna carcajada. Jennifer parecía bastante confundida.

\- Tú tampoco eres de Vancouver y sin embargo también estás aquí. - Contestó sin dejar de reír. - Por lo que entendí, y espero no haberme equivocado, somos enemigas ahora... O lo seremos. - Añadió en una voz mucho más sexy que de costumbre, la voz que tendría la Reina Regina.

\- ¿Serás la Reina Malvada? ¿Estarás en la serie? Quiero decir... ¿Trabajaremos juntas? - No podía creerlo, esto sí que era realmente increíble. Tendría a su morena con ella prácticamente todos los días. Agradeció mentalmente al destino y besó una vez más a Lana.

\- Creo que estás feliz de escuchar eso. - La actriz rió una vez más. - Deben estar esperándonos, cariño. Deja que me arregle un poco el cabello y volveremos junto a los demás. - Dijo y le dio otro suave beso.

\- Claro. - Contestó Jennifer, completamente embobada.

Al volver a la mesa con sus nuevos compañeros, Robert Carlyle, quien era el único que faltaba llegar, ya se encontraba ahí. Ambas mujeres lo saludaron y se sentaron en los dos asientos que quedaban justo al lado de Jared, una al lado de la otra.

Les resultó bastante complicado concentrarse en lo que los demás estaban hablando cuando la conversación y la cena recién iniciaban. La rubia comenzó a acariciar las piernas de Lana hasta que la morena, tratando de evitar ponerse más colorada y que los demás lo notaran, tomó la mano de Jennifer por debajo de la mesa y continuaron hablando con el resto de los actores.

Cuando la velada llegó a su fin, todos se encontraban fuera del Restaurante, despidiéndose. Habían tenido una cena increíble... Todos en el elenco eran increíblemente talentosos, divertidos y muy amables. Se notaba a simple vista que todos se llevarían bien y que serían un gran grupo.

En cuanto a Lana y Jennifer, esperaron a que todos se fueran para finalmente hablar tranquilas...

\- Bien, ¿y ahora qué? - Preguntó la rubia, acercándose un poco más a la latina. - Creo que eres consciente de que no dejaré que te alejes de mi esta noche, no después de tanto tiempo sin verte ni besarte...

Lana rió dulcemente y sintió cómo sus mejillas comenzaban a arder. Amaba que Jennifer la hiciera sonrojar con tanta facilidad.

\- Podemos ir a mi apartamento y ver unas películas juntas hasta que tengamos sueño... Y entonces te vas. - Le dijo en broma, caminando lentamente hasta su auto y riendo disimuladamente.

Jenn se quedó parada un momento en su lugar, como si estuviera procesando lo que la morena le había dicho. Luego apuró el paso y la abrazó por la espalda antes de que ésta pudiera abrir la puerta, haciéndola dar un pequeño grito de sorpresa.

Aún entre sus brazos, Lana se volteó para mirarla a los ojos y preguntó:

\- Entonces, ¿vienes o no?

\- No sé qué estamos esperando... - Contestó Morrison, dándole un rápido beso en los labios a la mujer que la hacía sentir como una adolescente completamente hormonada.

Apenas entraron y cerraron la puerta del apartamento de la morena, Jennifer la tomó por la cintura y pegó sus labios a los de ella. Ya no aguantaba un segundo más sin besarla. Ambas se necesitaban y eso era muy evidente... Lana respondió al beso con el mismo fervor.

Las caricias no tardaron en llegar. Las manos de la rubia subían lentamente por los costados de su amada hasta llegar hasta sus pechos, acariciándolos por encima de la tela de su blusa.

Se separaron luego de un rato, se miraron a los ojos nuevamente y sonrieron. Las dos respiraban agitadas, sus corazones latían a toda fuerza. Estaban juntas otra vez y sus cuerpos podían confirmarlo.

Lana tomó la mano de Jennifer y la guió hasta su habitación. Definitivamente no podían esperar más. Necesitaban amarse, necesitaban sentirse y ser una sola.

Volvieron a besarse luego de sentarse en la enorme cama de la morena. Sus lenguas se buscaban con desesperación. Y poco a poco, el beso se fue volviendo cada vez más intenso.

Jennifer separó sus labios de los de Lana para posarlos en su cuello, besando su suave piel. Ésta se estremeció ante la sensación y sus manos comenzaron a desabrochar la camisa de la rubia, separando un poco sus cuerpos para poder sacársela.

La rubia hizo que su chica se recostara y subió a horcajadas sobre su cuerpo. Seguidamente, Jenn también le quitó la blusa, dejando cada vez más expuesta su hermosa piel bronceada para luego terminar de despojarse del resto de sus ropas, quedando las dos completamente desnudas...

Acomodándose sobre ella, comenzó a rozar el sexo de Lana con su rodilla. Un intenso e inquietante calor hizo presencia en el cuerpo de la morena, aumentando cada vez que la rubia volvía a repetir ese movimiento.

Dejando un tierno beso en sus labios, recorrió su cuello con pequeños mordiscos y bajó hasta su pecho izquierdo, jugueteando con su lengua alrededor del oscuro pezón, enloqueciéndola por completo.

Debido a que, al moverse, tuvo que separar su rodilla del sexo de su chica, rápidamente llevó la mano hacia él, rozando con los dedos sus labios vaginales.

Lana sintió cómo su cuerpo temblaba bajo las caricias de la hermosa actriz y comenzó a gemir de placer, cerrando sus ojos ante la increíble sensación.

Separando sus pliegues, la rubia puso dos dedos cerca del clítoris de Lana y poco a poco fue frotándolo, haciéndola vibrar de placer.

La morena comenzó a retorcerse y sintió su sexo humedecerse aún más cuando Jennifer comenzó su recorrido de besos húmedos hasta llegar a su monte de venus, donde mordió suavemente antes de dirigir su lengua a su clítoris, cubriéndolo con su boca y chupándolo suavemente. Sus dedos se enredaron en los rizos rubios de esa mujer que la volvía loca y la empujó aún más hacia su centro.

\- Jenn, necesito sentirte. - Murmuró entre suspiros.

La rubia la miró con sus ojos llenos de deseo y asintió, sonriendo. Volvió a separar sus húmedos pliegues, dejando la pequeña entrada expuesta y la acarició con la yema de su dedo medio, impregnando la esencia de la morena en él para luego empujar un poco más e introducirlo en ella.

Levantando nuevamente la vista hacia Lana, pudo ver cómo arqueaba la espalda mientras un pequeño jadeo abandonaba su garganta.

Agregó un dedo más y comenzó a moverlos, mientras que su boca volvió a concentrarse en el pequeño botón de placer de la latina.

Fuertes gemidos comenzaron a invadir la habitación cuando Lana explotó. Su cuerpo se estremeció violentamente, haciendo que empujara sus caderas hacia la boca de la rubia que siguió con las atenciones al sexo de su chica hasta que su orgasmo llegó a su fin.

Lana cerró los ojos por un momento, respirando profunda e irregularmente. Cuando los abrió, se encontró con la imagen más erótica de todas: su rubia llevándose los dedos a la boca, limpiando todo rastro de su esencia mientras se arrastraba hacia ella para recostarse a su lado.

Los ojos de la morena se cerraron una vez más cuando sintió a la rubia envolver sus brazos alrededor suyo.

Cuando su respiración volvió nuevamente a su ritmo normal, hizo que Jennifer se sentara en su regazo y, tomando su rostro entre sus delicadas manos, la besó apasionadamente.

No sabía si era demasiado pronto, pero estaba segura de lo que sentía por Jennifer y no se lo guardaría para ella ni un segundo más.

\- Te amo. - Susurró contra sus labios cuando se separaron.

La rubia abrió los ojos y la miró, vio que el deseo que antes había en los ojos marrones de su morena había sido reemplazado por una mirada completamente diferente. En sus ojos vio amor y eso hizo que se enamorara aún más de ella. Una enorme sonrisa nació en su rostro y dio un suave beso a su latina.

\- Te amo. - Le respondió y ambas vieron cómo los ojos de la otra se llenaban de lágrimas. - Quiero esto, Lana. Te quiero a ti. Nos quiero a nosotras... Juntas.

\- También yo, cariño. No vuelvas a alejarte de mi. - Pidió la morena, tratando de contenter las lágrimas que amenazaban con caer en cualquier momento.

\- Nunca, mi amor. Estaré contigo para siempre...

* * *

 _20 de febrero de 2016..._

Once Upon a Time finalmente llegó a los 100 capítulos y todo el equipo y el elenco celebrarían en una fiesta privada en Steveston esa noche, en el Gulf of Georgia Cannery.

La mayoría de los actores del elenco ya habían pasado por la alfombra roja y todos fueron gratamente recibidos por los paparazzis que rodeaban el lugar. Todos respondieron a cada una de las preguntas que les hicieron, posaron para las fotos y saludaron a sus fans.

Solo faltaban llegar algunos más del elenco, entre ellos Sean, Lana y Jennifer.

Llegaron casi al mismo tiempo, Maguire pasó primero por la alfombra roja junto a su esposa y su pequeño bebé. Y al terminar se dirigió hacia donde los de la prensa se encontraban. Lo mismo hicieron las dos actrices que interpretaban a Regina y Emma.

Los periodistas se volvieron completamente locos al ver que la morena se acercaba a ellos. Con una gran sonrisa los saludó y comenzó a contestar a las preguntas que uno de ellos empezó a hacerle...

\- Lana, ¿cómo será esta segunda parte de la temporada?

\- No puedo contarles mucho, sólo puedo decir que será un infierno. - Rió al hacer referencia al inframundo en el que la 5B tendría lugar.

\- ¿Y qué sucederá con SwanQueen?

\- Creo que Emma y Regina seguirán afianzando la amistad que tienen, ambas son dos mujeres realmente fuertes y juntas forman un gran equipo.

\- ¿Sólo eso? - Insistió el rubio que realizaba las preguntas, intentando que la actriz le diera un poco más de información.

\- Nada más que eso. - Respondió con una gran sonrisa.

Cuando el hombre iba a continuar con sus preguntas, no queriéndose dar por vencido, escucharon una pequeña y dulce voz y unos pasitos acercándose rápidamente.

\- ¡MAMI! - Gritó una pequeña morenita de ojos verde-azulados.

Lana se agachó y cogió a la niña en brazos. Viendo que, detrás de ella, Jennifer se acercaba con una sonrisa en su rostro.

\- Saluda, cariño. - Dijo la rubia, dejando un beso en la mejilla de la pequeña.

\- Hola... - Saludó Jenna, casi susurrando.

Un tierno "aww" se escuchó y los flashes de las cámaras comenzaron a iluminar la escena.

El muchacho que había entrevistado a Lana anteriormente volvió con sus preguntas...

\- ¿Hace cuanto están juntas? Un poco más de cinco años, ¿verdad? ¿Qué pueden contarnos sobre su relación? Aparte de que su hija es una hermosura y que están felizmente casadas, eso ya lo sabemos. - Dijo, haciendo reír a ambas actrices.

\- Bueno, no hay mucho que decir, en realidad. Sé que siempre digo lo mismo pero creo que jamás encontraría a otra persona que me hiciera tan feliz. - Dijo Jennifer, mirando a la morena, completamente enamorada. - Lana me dio todo lo que siempre quise y me lo sigue dando después de cinco años y medio juntas.

La actriz latina le sonrió y, luego de mirar a la pequeña que sostenía entre sus brazos, respondió:

\- No hay mucho más que pueda agregar... Como toda pareja tuvimos que superar ciertos obstáculos, pero claramente valió la pena. Somos felices. Tenemos a este pequeño terremoto con nosotras y, no sé... Mi vida está completa. Tengo el trabajo que amo, a la mujer que amo y juntas tenemos a una hija hermosa que ilumina nuestras vidas como nadie.

Cuando terminó de hablar sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas. Miró otra vez a su morenita que estaba entretenida jugando con los rizos de su cabello y sonrió.

Jennifer tan solo asintió. Sabía que al hablar sobre esos "obstáculos", su esposa estaba haciendo referencia a lo mucho que intentaron que ella quedara embarazada, teniendo que pasar por varias inseminaciones para que finalmente el cuerpo de Lana aceptara el óvulo fecundado de la rubia. Su pequeña tenía ahora tres añitos y era una morenita sana y súper dulce a la que todos los del elenco de la serie adoraban. Si algo les faltaba para completar la felicidad de la que ya gozaban, era la llegada de Jenna.

El entrevistador hizo una última pregunta a la morena antes de dejar que esa hermosa familia se dirigiera para comenzar con la fiesta de los 100 episodios:

\- Sólo una cosa más... Cuando le cuentan a Jenna esa maravillosa historia en la que ustedes dos se conocen, ¿qué es lo que le dicen?

\- Es muy sencillo, la verdad - dijo la rubia -. Tan solo le decimos que este maravilloso cuento de hadas comenzó...

\- Con un amor en el crucero por el Caribe. - Finalizaron las dos actrices, sonriendo y mirándose fijamente.


End file.
